genetechfandomcom-20200215-history
Employees
Andrew Johnson, avian expert and biologist(Relocated) Andrew Johnson was the main keeper. He imprinted on many animals at the park, and the ones he didn't imprint on, he trained and bonded with. After the incident at Meso, he was relocated to Rebound. Andrew essentially serves as the animal trainer. William Jenkins, Amphibian expert and former keeper at the B.D.(Relocated) William is a good friend of Andrew, and sometimes would help Andrew with the amphibians and reptiles. In return, Andrew has helped Willam wit some of the birds and mammals. Trevor, Ichthyologist and former intern at M.A.A.L.M.C.(Relocated) Trevor used to work at the M.A.A.L.M.C., but was offered the job at Meso, but was relocated to Rebound. He helps Andrew and William sometimes. Gregory, Paleontologist and photographer for brochure(Relocated) Gregory was offered the job after an incident with a V. osmolskae with rabbies. Since, he had helped with the exhibits before even made, and had a Gorgosaurus named after him. When the job was proposed, he was told they were working on a zoo in the Atlantic, which he doubted. When he arrived, he was stoked to see the museum alone. Then he was shown the Arthlopluera. After viewing every paddock, he saw many flaws, most of which were fixed or were being fixed before the incident. After hearing that it was all with 100% pure DNA, he decided to take notes and pictures on behavior, even some videos, which were deleted after the incident. Jack, Animal wrangler and part time trophy hunter(Missing) No information about Jack is known to the public, but his existence is. Mr. Scott The founder of the park himself, Mr. Scott. He made most of the technology himself, and after making fifty dinosaur species, GeneTech offered to buy it for 3.5 million dollars, but Mr. Scott made a compromise. That he own all property and creative freedoms, but they own the name and some vials of DNA Mr. Scott didn't want. And so, Mr. Scott became the mastermind behind the technology. Although many scientists and keepers were fired for corporate betrayal. Mr. Scott sometimes questioned the abilities of his creations, and he had a thought pop up in his head at night once, and he used it to explain what happened to the public. "Yes, I did create the technology that made the dinosaurs, and yes, we did not know a thing they were capable of. That is why we got biologists, a paleontologist, an amazing structural engineer, two amazing security guards and powerful electric borders. It all came down to us not knowing enough as well as corporate betrayal. First off, these animals were extinct for a long time, and the ones humanity did meet, we know almost nothing about those either. And my employees apparently cloned some creatures without my permission or knowledge and turned off the power. And I will admit, I really shouldn't have had an annoying tour guide that mad the animals want to escape. Ultimately, it comes down to not knowing. But now we do, so should we try again, we should know better". That quote was a year after the 2018 incident. Three years later, he returned to prevent the extraction of dinosaurs for entertainment purposes. And five years after that, he went again to prevent people from exploiting them yet again. Eventually, he decided to start fresh, and ordered only for some dinosaurs to have some DNA extracted. And he built another park on the island that previously held Mythica. After opening it to the public a decade later, he started be medically be failing. Eventually dying of a heart attack. And an entire memorial is dedicated to him and his achievements in his lifetime. And the list of all the animals, plants, fungi and anything else he cloned was embedded into a rock, and his first 20 Smilodon's corpses were put in graveyards there, alongside his lions, as a reminder of his achievements, and decorating it is formerly extinct plants and fungi, and birds he re-created are seen nesting there.